Only For You
by MissSmokey20
Summary: I am rewriting this whole story so hopefully the new version will turn out better then the older one.
1. Ch 1

A/N: Complete rewrite of this story. I have found it is very very hard to write in first person and this story was kinds blah so I figured I would rewrite since I cannot seem to come up with ideas for my other stories.

* * *

Veri sat at the bar in Underworld tracing her fingers over her pipboy as she scanned the map trying her best to figure out a quicker way back to Galaxy News, she hated taking the subways her pipboy light just was not bright enough to be now their wandering in the dark. She sighed as she pushed her short auburn hair from her face and behind her ears. Dogmeat whined at her feet as he stared at the food on her plate licking his lips. She glanced between her arms giving him a smile as she slipped him a piece of meat. She looked around the bar for someone who looked like a traveler someone who she could maybe pay to help take her back to Galaxy News and maybe even back to her home in Megaton. She stopped on the ghoul in the back of the bar cleaning his gun. He glanced catching Veri eyeing him; she flashed him a quick smile only to receive a groan and an eye roll.

"Ignore him sweetheart he is like that with everyone."

Veri looked up to see Carol smiling down at her. "I'm just looking for an extra hand I guess you could say. I hate going through the metro by myself." Dogmeat huffed giving her arm a nudge. "Oh stop you always run off and leave me to wander in the darkness by myself." She laughed giving the dogs head a scratch.

"You could buy him."

Veri looked up to see the bartender standing in front of her.

"Buy him?" she raised her eyebrow as she turned the stool back to the counter to face him.

"I own him." The ghoul pulled a contract from his jacket and handed it to Veri.

"This… This is a contract of his services?"

"You could say that." He chuckled.

"Excuse me but I didn't catch your name."

"Ahzrukhal." The ghoul held his hand out.

"Veronica." Veri shook it. "So this…" She glanced down at the paper searching for the man's name. "Charon? He is a slave?"

"You could say that I guess if you wish to call him that."

"But that is what he is. You do not pay him I am sure."

"He is bound to that contract he will work for whoever holds that piece of paper."

Veri looked down at her paper and then back behind her at Charon who was carefully piecing his gun back together. "And you will sell me this?" She tapped the piece of paper in front of her.

"2,000 caps."

"What? That is quite a lot of caps. Drop it down to a thousand and I will tell everyone I meet in wasteland that I highly recommend your bar." She kept eye contact with ghoul as he thought over her offer. "I do meet a lot of people; actually I am heading over to Galaxy News maybe I could ask a favor of Three Dog."

"Fine a thousand. But no less."

"Deal." Veri dug into pocket pulling the caps out and spilling them onto the counter.

Carol looked at the contract and back to Veri as she sat down.

"I am not going to force him to escort me with this contract." She whispered looking over at Carol. "I will give him a choice probably something he has never had."

Carol smiled as Veri slide off the barstool taking the contract with her. She walked towards Charon a smile spread across her face as he glanced up at her.

"Talk to Ahzrukhal."

"Actually…"

Charon groaned and looked back up her. "Talk… to…"

"Iboughtyourcontract!" Veri hurried through his pause before he spoke again.

"You bought my contract?"

She nodded holding the piece of paper out to him.

"So I work for you now?" he pushed himself out of the chair and picked up gun.

She nodded again watching his motions.

He smiled and pulled Veri aside. "Wait here."

"Okay?" she raised her eyebrow in confusion as she watched him walk past her. It happened so quick all Veri could do was stand there in shock, her eyes wide and mouth open. She covered her mouth as Ahzrukhal fell backwards to the ground. She stared at Charon as he put the gun onto his back and walked towards her.

"You killed him!" She looked up at him her hand still tightly covering her mouth.

"Are you ready?"

"Why'd you?" Veri shook her head in disbelief.

"Are we going to stand her all day?" Charon groaned. He sighed when she did not answer turning to sit back into the chair behind her.

She sat down in the chair across from him still watching as the other ghouls gathered around the body. "You shot him."

"I killed him."

"Why…"

"He was an asshole and treated me as if I were his mutt."

"I…" She bit down on her lip as she looked back over at Charon who was calmly watching her.

"Are you ready?"

Veri nodded slowly standing up and returning to the bar where her pack was still laying at the foot of the barstool where she had sat. She followed behind Charon as he led her out of Underworld stopping outside the main doors.

"Where are we going?"

She pulled her arm and looked down at her pipboy. "We need to go through the stations… I need to get to Galaxy News radio." She glanced over her shoulder at Underworld as she followed Charon to the Metro.


	2. Ch 2

The Metro did not seem so uncomfortable with Charon by her side, minus the fact he had just murdered his former contract holder and she now held it in her possession. The last thing she wanted was to end up dead on some dirty bar floor. She cleared her throat as they walked up the stairs and into the hot sun, she lead the way through the buildings to where the Galaxy News building stood, the Brotherhood surrounding it. "I'll just run in and talk with Three Dog real quick."

Charon nodded keeping his eyes on man in power armor in front of him.

Veri hurried up the steps and into the building finding her way easily to Three Dog.

"And her she is." Three Dog smiled as he spun around in her chair to face Veri. "Our hero!"

Veri smiled as she gave him a quick hug. "It was nothing you asked for help and you did help me find out where Dr. Li is, it was the least we could do."

"If you ever need anything…"

Veri nodded as she turned around and walked down the stairs, she figured it was not a good idea to leave Charon alone with the Brotherhood for long.

"Where now?" Charon looked up at Veri as she hurried down the stairs.

"Well I am headed back to Megaton, you…" she reached into her pocket and pulled the paper out holding it out to Charon. "You can go wherever you would like, though I would appreciate you maybe escorting me to through the Metro." She shook the paper at him waiting for him to take it. She sighed as she grabbed both sides of the paper.

Charon grabbed her hands stopping her as she was about to rip the paper in half.

"I am not your master." Veri whispered trying to read his expression. "If you want to travel with me I will pay you, feed you, and buy you armor or whatever you will need but I will not force you to follow. If you choose to go on somewhere else that is just fine." She smiled when Charon looked up at her golden eyes the sun catching them and making them shine. "Here" she pulled her hands from his and pushed the paper into them. "Do what you want with it but it is yours." She picked up her duffle bag and swung it over her shoulder as she walked back towards the Metro leaving Charon stunned.

* * *

Veri held her pipboy out in front of her as she stepped into the darkness of the tunnel. She had hoped that Charon would have at least helped her through the metro. She sighed as her eyes fought to adjust to the darkness. She screamed when a rough and grabbed at her arm, she instinctively brought her elbow back pushing it into the ghoul's rib cage as she spun around. Charon coughed as he grabbed Veri's arm stopping her from landing her fist into his face. "Are you crazy? Why would you sneak up on me like that?" She growled as she grabbed his arms helping him to the bench.

"You hit hard."

"I was beat up all through school." Veri shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

"You bought my contract."

"No I gave it to you; you can do whatever you want."

"No you bought it and I am here to do what you need me to do."

"No if you want to come with me it should be because YOU want to not because I want you to." Veri sighed as she fell onto the bench next to him dropping her duffle bag onto the floor. "Not that I am not grateful you are here. I hate wandering these tunnels by myself." She dropped her head back against the cool cement. "I never told you my name… It's Veronica, Veri for short though."

"Charon."

"Well Charon would you like to know what I am doing before you decide to follow me?" She waited till he looked over at her. "I am looking for my father, and no he was not captured by slavers or anything like that. We use to live in a vault and one day I guess he just decided to leave… leave without me." She frowned looking down at her hands. "And that's it; I have been running around following whatever leads I get."

"Why look for him if he left you?"

Veri shrugged. "He's my dad and I love him. I just want to know he is okay and safe." She pushed herself off the bench, brushing off the back of her vault suit. "So… Would you like to join me or is it not exciting enough for you." She smiled.

Charon stood up grabbing a hold of Veri's duffle back and tossing it over to her. "We won't make it to Megaton before night fall."

Veri smiled as she shifted the bag onto her shoulder and followed him down the train tracks. "You are very tall. I mean people say I am tall for a girl but you have to be the tallest person I have seen out here. I think maybe the poor nutrition or the radiation maybe even the lack of water cause something to stunt people growth out here. But you… You are huge."

Charon looked down at Veri who just flashed him a wide smile.

She leaned towards him pushing her elbow into his side. "Girls like tall guys."

"I will keep that in mind." Charon groaned.

"Sorry I just haven't had anyone to talk to in awhile, it gets quite lonely out here by myself. But I do always have Dogmeat."

They walked in silence, Veri wishing Charon could at least attempt to make conversation with her. By the time they reached the wasteland again the stars were shining brightly above them, the sound of Charon's heavy boots hitting the soft dirt echoed through the night.

Veri pushed the large gate to Megaton open holding it for Charon as he stepped through. "My house just up there." She pointed to the large shack that Dogmeat was running to. "It's not much but it is safer and better then sleeping out in the wasteland." She made her way up the ramps, Charon following closely behind her. "Have you ever been here?"

"Once with former employer."

She nodded. "Here it is" she smiled as they approached the shack. "Home sweet home." She tossed her bag onto the floor as soon as the door opened kicking off her dirty tennis shoes in the process. "I have spear blankets upstairs you can stay on the couch and I will talk to one of merchants about getting another mattress, if you plan on staying with me longer." She hurried up the stairs finding an extra pillow and blankets. "It gets cooler here at night so if you need an extra blanket there are more upstairs in the spare room. There is food in the fridge the water in tape isn't radiated." She put her hands on her hips as she looked around the small house. "I think that is it. If you need anything just let me know, oh and the towels are in the bathroom in case you wish to shower." she patted her leg for Dogmeat to follow as she walked back up the stairs to her bedroom. "Oh and Charon…" he leaned out till his eyes met hers. "Thank you for helping me you have no idea how much it means to know I am not alone."


End file.
